Anjo
by Ameriica
Summary: Eles estavam predestinados a ficarem juntos. Em todas suas vidas.


Ele chamava a atenção por onde passava. Seu olhar altivo e seu jeito de andar diferenciavam ele dos mortais.

Não sei como eu seria capaz de chamar sua atenção, mas, naquela noite de Ano-Novo, (no meio de tantos milhões de pessoas), ele me viu entre o mar de cabeça e eu senti, pela primeira vez, que meu coração não mais me pertencia. Isso foi uma das coisas mais previsíveis já vistas. Um lindo cara me dando um olhar dizendo claramente que queria minha alma para si e eu sentindo que caía no amor de uma maneira que me machucaria ao me chocar com o chão.

Foi assim a primeira vez que vi Draco Malfoy. Meu Anjo.

Ele afastava as pessoas em seu caminho e se aproximava de mim. Nunca imaginei que sentiria meu coração explodir no peito a cada passada dele. Eu conseguia sentir o coro de milhões de pessoas fazendo a tão esperada contagem regressiva para mais um ano. Era tão clichê isso que me passava despercebido. Ele apressou o caminhar ao também notar que faltava poucos. Ele chegou em mim já com uma mão em minha cintura e a outra se enredando nos meus cabelos da têmpora.

Foi quando os fogos explodiram e todos vibraram com o começo de um novo ano. E foi assim que minha história de amor começou com ele.

**Heart beats fast**

O coração acelerado

**Colors and promises**

Cores e promessas

**How to be brave**

Como ser corajoso

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

Como posso amar quando tenho medo de me apaixonar

**But watching you stand alone**

Mas ao ver você na solidão

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

Toda a minha dúvida de repente se vai de alguma maneira

- Receio não ter me apresentado direito. Prazer, sou Draco Malfoy – se apresentou ao terminar de me beijar. Eu só conseguia olhar para seus olhos cinzas e lamber os lábios novamente para sentir o resto do gosto que tinha ficado comigo. Um sorriso abriu-se em meu rosto, rasgando toda a solidão que tinha sentido nesse ano que se passou. Seu corpo ainda estava próximo ao meu e Draco estendeu a mão nos centímetros que nós mantinha só como duas pessoas.

- Sou Hermione Granger – sendo assim estendi minha mão. O calor abraçou meus dedos e só o que eu sabia fazer era olhar para seus olhos.

Desde esse momento eu sabia que ele era diferente. Não por ser uma das pessoas mais lindas que eu já vi, mas seu ser era diferente das outras pessoas. Ele tinha na alma a certeza de que podia errar e que isso era só mais uma das consequências da vida.

Eu não seria estúpida ao tentar mentir que ao dizer que não sabia o que estava acontecendo aqui. Eu_ conseguia_ sentir. Era essa a certeza que ele transmitia para mim. E eu acalentei isso para mim, cultivei até germinar. Eu senti, naquele momento, meu coração se ligar ao seu. Conectando-se e enredando, fazendo sermos só um.

– Hermione Malfoy é um bom nome – disse para ele, com o sorriso gigantesco rasgando meu rosto.

– É um bom começo. Dá uma boa história para contar aos nossos futuros filhos – ele então me trouxe aos seus pés com essa fala. Seu sorriso se espelhava ao meu. Aquilo era puro, ele não faria jogos ou artimanhas. Ele entraria nessa guerra de amor para o sempre se for assim que lhe concedesse.

Eu ri. Seus olhos brilharam com isso. Até esse momento eu não tinha desgrudado meu olhar do seu e aos poucos o mundo ao nosso redor se esvanecia. As pessoas comemoravam e se beijavam. Felicitavam um ao outro e enquanto o mundo ocorria ao meu redor, eu me apaixonava. Assim como creio que outro alguém nesse mar de pessoas felizes também estaria seguindo os mesmos passos que o meu.

– Eu espero conseguir o seu número até o final da noite – flertei com ele. Seus lábios se contraiam como se estivesse pensando nessa possibilidade. Todas as luzes da avenida refletiam em seu cabelo claro e os olhos cinzas brilhavam, parecia um anjo. E era isso que ele era. Meu coração pulou e minha mão formigou. Acho que esse é o primeiro estágio do bonde do amor.

– Se meu coração já lhe pertence nesse momento, meu número será fácil de arrancar de mim – ele disse depois de olhar para cima pro alguns instantes com um sorriso feliz em seu rosto. Ao olhar para mim, seus olhos brilharam contentes. Eu ri e olhei para baixo e só inclinei minha cabeça para vê-lo, olhado por entre meus cílios eu o vi piscar para mim. Rindo com o pensamento que passou pela minha cabeça, olhei para baixo tentando tomar coragem e com um ímpeto, busquei seus lábios no vazio de distância entre nós. Fechei os olhos ao sentir o leve toque de nossos lábios antes de se conectarem. Meu corpo relaxou como nunca antes visto e meu mundo explodiu em sintonia. Poderia dizer que as estrelas seriam os nossos júris nesta noite. Elas seriam as primeiras a nos ver nos apaixonarmos.

**Time stands still**

O tempo fica parado

**Beauty in all she is**

Há beleza em tudo que ela é

Parecia irreal eu pensar que no começo da noite tudo o que eu queria era desistir de sentir. Desistir de todo o mundo e só seguir com a vida. Tinha medo de todos os traços de sentimentos, me afastava dos possíveis pretendentes e agora eu me entregava a ele. Em uma noite mudou tudo. Uma noite se iniciou um novo ano e também um novo amor.

Eu desgrudei meus lábios do dele e encostei minha testa em seu peito. Como se fosse algo já premeditado desde seu nascimento, ele me abraçou. Ondas de sentimentos e dúvidas do futuro me tomaram. Tudo o que eu conseguia é sentir as cargas que me formigavam ao estar ao lado de Draco.

– Você parece muito perfeito para ser verdade. Você têm algum defeito¿ - eu perguntei para ele, conectando meus olhos ao seu.

Eu sempre tive medo de olhar nos olhos das pessoas. É fácil cair lá dentro e ver algo que não quer. Uma conexão muito forte que eu me privava. Algo muito profundo para eu acolher e então eu o evitava. Mas, assim como todo meu futuro daqui para frente, ele me mudou. Não conseguia me privar dessa conexão. Eu a desejava e me entregava em todas as oportunidades.

– Bem, eu falo enquanto durmo. Sou desleixado e minha casa é um chiqueiro, não sei cozinhar e dormia com todas que eu via pela frente até te encontrar.

- Uma frase de efeito para um garanhão. Previsível, devo dizer. Você está colocando muito pressão na estranha que beijou na virada do ano. – eu disse, querendo tirar o desconforto que eu sentia ao pensar nele com qualquer outra mulher. Naquele momento eu não conseguia entender o porquê de eu me entregar tão facilmente a um estranho. Uma idiotice que eu precisava afastar, mas isso nunca é fácil quando a pessoa é destinada a você.

- Você não é uma estranha. Chama-se Hermione Granger. Talvez eu não te conheça o suficiente, mas isso vai mudar depois de você começar a namorar comigo – seu sorriso quente apareceu para me descontrolar. Um sorriso de canto da boca e eu estremecia, feliz.

Eu ri novamente. Tudo o que eu conseguia fazer na sua presença era ser alegre.

- Isso irá parecer estranho, mas eu acho que passei minha vida inteira te esperando. Talvez vidas passadas realmente existam – seus dedos acariciavam minha bochecha e a seu outro braço estava ao redor das minhas costas. Nossos corpos estavam tão perto que, quando respirávamos, nossos peitos se colidiam. Seu hálito batia no meu rosto e eu podia achar que isso era o paraíso.

- Talvez isso te assuste e o leve para longe, mas você me deixa diferente e eu acho que também sempre te esperei. Em todas essas vidas passadas.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria

**Time has brought your heart to me**

O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu

Desde a primeira vez que o vi, sabia que ele era diferente. Mas não sabia qual era essa divergência. Aos passar dos anos eu sabia que ele não era humano. Nunca envelheceu, enquanto eu possuía as marcas da idade, ele se mantinha como o jovem de 19 anos que eu conheci. Ele não se machucava, se curava rapidamente. E eu não me importei com esse fato. Eu sempre soube no fundo do meu coração e isso nunca me preocupou.

Nós nos casamos, trabalhamos e vivemos felizes. Eu envelhecendo com uma mulher de 20, depois 30 e tardiamente 40. E ele sendo o garoto de 19. Parecia muito estranho para os outros que viam. Ele tinha a alma tão velha quanto a minha. Minhas dúvidas eram as piores, os motivos de nossas discussões.

Eu falava para ele ir embora e encontrar outras mulheres. Não era justo ele se agarrar a uma mulher velha enquanto poderia ter quem quisesse. Eu temia que ele se arrependesse e que só me iludia a cada dia que passava. Eu temia o que seria se ele me deixasse.

Ele só me dizia que eu era estúpida por achar isso, que ele me amava e era isso que o mantinha do meu lado.

Nós tivemos uma filha.

Eu só conseguia me lembrar das lágrimas em seu olho enquanto o primeiro choro foi ouvido. Ele segurou minhas mãos em todo o momento, em cada contração que eu gritava ele só apertava minha mão mais forte e mantinha sua respiração constante em contato com a minha pele. Ele segurou nossa filha e seus olhos refletiam uma beleza que só era derivada de sua felicidade. Eu chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Nunca imaginei que seria feliz da maneira que me sentia naquele momento.

Ele continuava olhando para o pequeno pacote em seus braços e a dizia o quanto a amava. Ele virou os seus olhos para mim, seu amor era incontestável naquele momento. Ele só sibilou as três palavras e isso era o suficiente para mim.

Eu tinha medo de ele partir, mas, naquele momento, toda a dúvida que povoava o meu coração foi se desprendendo aos poucos e eu conseguia sentir e compreende todo esse amor. Era um dos momentos mais puros da minha vida.

**I will be brave**

Terei coragem

**I will not let anything take away**

Não deixarei nada levar embora

**What's standing in front of me**

O que está na minha frente

**Every breath**

Cada suspiro

**Every hour has come to this**

Cada momento trouxe a isso

Era inevitável o que vinha a seguir. Nós vimos nossa filha crescer e ele se mantinha com seus 19 anos.

Ao passar dos anos eu percebi que ele era realmente o que eu sempre pensei que fosse: meu Anjo caído.

Angel, nossa filha, teve seus primeiros namorados e eu estava lá vendo. Eu presenciei seu casamento e acolhemos seu marido em nosso meio. Explicamos a ele quem Draco realmente era.

Com o passar do tempo, nossa relação se tornava mais difícil. Uma mulher de 50 anos casada com um garoto de 19 anos. Eu tentava expulsá-lo de casa. Eu chorava ao pensar que o privava da felicidade. Não era justo ele se manter ao meu lado. Minha pele enrugava e ele merecia alguém que ainda tivesse a sua mesma juventude. Eu errei tantas vezes para mantê-lo fora. Tantas e tantas vezes. Eu morria a cada vez que via a consequência estampada em seu rosto, sofria com nojo de mim mesma. Eu não conseguia me olhar no espelho por mais tempo do que estava disposta a admitir.

Eu desistia a cada vez. Não queria ver ele se despedaçar também por que eu sabia que estava morrendo. Meu coração se ia e o dele se mantinha batendo. Então eu fugi. Deixei tudo e tentei viver o resto de tempo que me restava. Não demorou para ele me encontrar.

Ele gritou comigo e eu não revidei. Ele disse que me amava e que eu tentava levá-lo embora, mas ele sempre tinha me esperado e sempre iria. Ele dizia que me amaria por toda sua existência e que tudo era um vazio em seu coração, quando caiu na terra.

E então, uma semana e meio depois, eu morri.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria

**Time has brought your heart to me**

O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

Eu te amei por mil anos

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Eu te amarei por mais mil

Nada me preparou para o que eu veria. Eu vi ele se deteriorar.

Ele amaldiçoou os céus por isso. Chorou sobre o meu túmulo e gritou inúmeras vezes ao ver o meu corpo frio em cima de uma bandeja. Sua ira o assolou e o dominou. Não via mais Angel, não se importava com nada mais. Condenava a todos e bebia até desmaiar. Seu coração estava cheio de ódio e saber que ele tinha me visto morrer, causou um impacto que eu não esperava. Ele ficou corrompido.

Nossa casa era um caos de objetos estilhaçados no chão. Garrafas vazias empilhadas em sofás e mezinhas. Vômito no banheiro. E ele sempre sentado em uma poltrona de frente a nossa cama. Vendo meu lugar intocado e arrumado. Os nossos porta retratos eram o que o acalmava, algumas vezes. Ele já tentara se matar tantas vezes.

Isso ardia em minha alma. Eu, lá do Céu, via sua destruição e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era gritar e me encolher em um canto, implorando para que algo o salvasse.

Eu consigo me lembrar de uma noite. A pior noite de todas.

Ele estava sentado na poltrona e seu lindo rosto estava contorcido com uma amargura que esfaqueou meu coração. Eu lembro de conseguir descer até ali. Ele nunca me veria, mas eu estaria ali.

Ele se levantou, como se me sentisse, e começou a jogar vidros dos nossos perfumes na parede. Seus gritos me fizeram estremecer. Ele implorava para morrer também. Eu jamais poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Ele gritava e a dor de sua voz preencheu nosso quarto. Seu rosto se contorcia de raiva. Ele profanava e amaldiçoava tudo. Eu chegava até ele e, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, o tocava no rosto e implorava para parar. Meu toque não o acalmava, o atravessava. Eu tentava agarrar os dois lados de seu rosto e o fazer em ver. Eu gritava também. Dizia tudo aquilo que não era possível dizer mais. Tudo aquilo que nunca disse e substitui com as minhas tentativas de mandá-lo embora, levá-lo a desistir. Mas aqui estava eu implorando para não fazê-lo. Seu rosto desfigurado estava na minha frente e eu estremecia a cada grito. Meu coração morria. Meu Anjo estava se desfalecendo.

Eu me encolhi, abracei meus joelhos e só esperava que parasse. Mesmo ele não sentindo, eu estava tocando Draco.

Súbito, ele caiu no chão, sua energia esvaída. Aos poucos seus soluços eram que preenchiam o quarto. Eu tinha chegado mais perto dele e o abraçava. Sussurrava que o amava e isso jamais iria se esvair. Mas seus soluços partiram o meu coração tanto quanto os gritos. Eu não controlava minhas lágrimas e sentia meu rosto entorpecido.

As palavras que ele disse me gravaram a ferro em minha alma:

– Eu te esperei por tanto tempo, Hermione, por tanto tempo. E te amei por tantos anos também. Por que isso tinha que acontecer¿ Por que¿

**I have died every day waiting for you**

Eu morri todos os dias esperando você

**Darling don't be afraid**

Amor, não tenha medo

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

Eu te amei por mil anos

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Eu te amarei por mais mil

Naquela vez eu tinha tomado a decisão. Eu iria retomar. Mesmo que não fosse o meu corpo, eu iria renascer se assim trouxesse consolo para ele. Eu sofreria as conseqüências de uma reencarnação, mas eu precisava tirar a dor dele.

Eu renasci, não da maneira que esperava, mas renasci.

Eu não nasci, cresci e amadureci como Hermione. Eu revivi no corpo de outra mulher, no meio de sua vida, e dei uma chance para ela de viver. Seu corpo era para estar morto naquele hospital, mas eu vivi naquele momento. Em outro corpo, em outra vida.

Tinha esquecido de como era as luzes e o tato. Mas a maravilha da vida me assolou naquele primeiro acordar. Eu tinha o conhecimento dessa minha vida que vivi e tinha o conhecimento do meu amor por Draco.

Eu vivi o procurando por toda parte. Demorou meses, mas, quando eu não esperava, nós nos encontramos.

Eu estava atravessando a ponte.

Ele estava vindo em minha direção, com a cabeça baixa.

Eu chorei naquele momento. Ele estava lindo e a felicidade que me dominou foi da mais pura .

**One step closer**  
Um passo mais perto

Ele levantou os olhos.

Eu vi os olhos cinzas que na minha primeira vez me fizeram cair no amor.

Ele me reconheceu, mesmo eu não tendo a mesma aparência que antes tivera.

Seus olhos brilharam. Seu corpo ficou estático no meio da ponte.

Eu só conseguia sorrir, rasgar minha face com esse gesto que representava tudo o que eu sentia.

Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos e Draco piscava inúmeras vezes para tentar acreditar.

**One step closer**  
Um passo mais perto

Eu comecei a me mover. Meus passos pesados reverberavam por todo meu corpo.

Ele vinha correndo em minha direção.

O sol brilhava às suas costas. Os cabelos loiros brilhavam e ele parecia um Anjo.

Pessoas vinham em nosso caminho e eu só conseguia balbuciar palavras incoerentes e logo empurrá-las para fora do meu caminho.

Sua mão se levantou para afastar as lágrimas que borravam sua visão.

Eu já ria. Isso balançava meu corpo e as lágrimas também borravam minha visão.

**One step closer**

Um passo mais perto

**One step closer**

Um passo mais perto

Eu conseguia senti-lo.

Sua risada acompanhou a minha.

Seus lábios riscados por um sorriso afastaram as sombras que o perseguiam. Eu conseguia ver isso escorrendo assim como as lágrimas.

Ele estava tão perto.

Então nossos corpos se colidiram.

Nossos corações se entrelaçaram.

Nossos lábios se conectaram.

Nossas vidas destinadas a ficarem juntos novamente.

**And all along I believed I would find you**

O tempo todo eu acreditei que te encontraria

**Time has brought your heart to me**

O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

Eu te amei por mil anos

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Eu te amarei por mais mil


End file.
